


Apéritif

by go0nies



Category: Hannibal (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crime Scenes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Other, Partners in Crime, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go0nies/pseuds/go0nies
Summary: aperitif /əˈpɛrɪtiːf,əˌpɛrɪˈtiːf/• noun •an alcoholic drink taken before a meal to stimulate the appetite.The streets of Hongdae were always bustling. There was something animalistic about the giant patch of writhing bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by FØSSIN's edit on YouTube. 
> 
> It was a work of ART and I decided to write a fanfiction for it (with her consent, of course). Enjoy! 
> 
> Watch the edit [here](https://youtu.be/sSXSUacOBtY)

 

 

> _The divine gift does not come from a higher power, but from our own minds._

 

There was something mesmerizing about the night. The brisk air, the people, and the distant neon lights.

The streets of Hongdae were always bustling. No matter the hour. Whether it be business men, common people, or awe struck, obnoxious tourists, during the day. The city remained alive. 

The night brought the fun.

Groups of friends laughed and shouted drunkenly. Swayed to music inside of clubs and stumbled through the thick clouds of smoke. 

Definitely not Jungkook's scene. 

But it did what it had to do. 

There was something animalistic about the giant patch of writhing bodies. How they kissed and pawed at each other. They moved against each other without a care in the world. Bodies glistening, slick with sweat. The perspiration that clung to their skin glowed blue under the cloudy lights.

He swore the beat of the song was slow. Yet the horde of bodies moved at a fast, static, practiced rhythm. Everything looked like a haze. Or maybe the illusion was due to the flashing lights.

 His eyes were burning and the drinks he had knocked back burned even more. Jimin was lucky he was so nice. Otherwise, Jungkook would've blown him off like any other night.

And as he sat at the bar, he had the strong feeling his roommate was already shitfaced. Off somewhere shoving his tongue down a stranger's throat.

Jungkook guessed he couldn't blame him.

 _"This is what college is all about, my dearest, Jungkookie~"_  

Was what he used to say. 

Jungkook wished he could agree. He had let his roommate drag him out that night. But he guessed anything was better than staying in the dorm and thinking about Taehyung all night. 

He flinched, then grimaced at the memory. He hadn't expected things to end that badly. Just hoped he could have texted Taehyung that he just couldn't do it anymore. That he didn't  _want to keep pretending._ He had hoped that would have been the end. It was always easier to break up with people when they weren't face to face, begging him to stay.

Too bad Taehyung was too attached. Too determined to get answers. He stormed into his dorm that night, shouting and crying. Almost fought Jimin when he attempted to intervene. Jungkook felt like he should have hugged him, or tried to console him in any way. _Anything_ to stop him from destroying the room.

And Jimin in the process. 

Instead, he just stood there, hands at his sides, defeated.  _What else was he supposed to do?_  

Taehyung grabbed his presents and listed all the things he did for Jungkook. How _ungrateful_ he was. The couple had multiple arguments about Jungkook's indifference before. Jungkook had tried, and succeeded, _multiple times_ , to convince him that he loved him. 

He didn't. 

Taehyung should have known that. 

Jungkook didn't know why he lied for that long. A part of him knew he should've felt something stronger towards Taehyung. They had been together since they were fifteen. Had met at the age of five. 

All Jungkook knew was that he cared for him. Kind of. He liked having Taehyung around. Liked kissing him, fucking him. It was nice. 

Jungkook had been thought the word _I love you_ early in his life. His mother, his father. Yet no one had really sat down and explained to him how that was supposed to feel. He knew he was _supposed_ to feel things. Was taught of what was supposed to be right and wrong. Morality had always confused him. Jungkook found himself questioning it many times. 

He remembered telling Taehyung about the future life Taehyung wanted to hear. They could travel, spend some time in America for a couple of years. _Or, we can just do whatever you want._

Jungkook believed that if he let Taehyung hold the reigns for a while, it would make him feel like they were both planning out their lives together. Like they were each other's  _happily ever after._

It was never enough for Tae, though. He wanted to put those plans into _action_. Words and promises were never enough for him. It's as if he knew Jungkook would eventually bend, end things eventually. Wanted to tie him down as fast as possible. At the age of seventeen, he had been planning to  _run away_ with him.

 _Let's leave everything behind. It can be just you and me._  

Had he been that bad, even from the beginning? 

Tae thought he knew him so well, in fact, tried to convince Jungkook about it. Multiple times. Got upset when all he could list was his favorite beverages, some of his favorite comic books, and the names of some of his family. Perhaps how he got that scar when he was six. They hardly had things in common. Jungkook would just tag along with what Tae wanted to do.

Jungkook shook his head. Laughed bitterly at nothing and stared down at his sixth drink. The bass inside the humid club created ripples in his drink.

He watched them until he felt someone's eyes on him. Jungkook continued to stare down at his drink, no longer lost in thought. He hoped the person would just stop staring if he ignored them long enough.

But ~~whatever~~   _whoever,_ was staring, didn't let up. 

Irritation was quickly bubbling under his skin. The club was hot and muggy. It was _loud_. His eyes still burned, he always wondered why the _fuck_ people _smoked_  there. And with everything happening, he was still _bored._ Not to mention Taehyung had just called him _the worst person I've ever met, fuck you,_

and Jimin wasn't by his side. 

He wasn't exactly in the mood.

When he looked up, dark eyes met his own. The arguments and names died at the tip of his tongue. He swallowed. 

"Hi." Jungkook said. 

"Hello." The man staring back at him drank from his drink, eyes never leaving his. 

Jungkook took the chance to drag his eyes down the man's body. He was well dressed. Wore an all black suit. Jungkook couldn't help but notice how his plump lips lingered, clung to the glass.

Jungkook swallowed. 

His heartbeat grew loud in his ears. Blood soaring through them for a reason he couldn't quite explain. How long had the man been sitting there? Jungkook didn't remember feeling anyone walking past him. Perhaps the two hadn't noticed each other's company until that moment. 

"Seokjin," Seokjin outstretched his hand, an expensive watch peeking through from underneath his jacket.

"Jungkook." 

He made sure to wipe his clammy hands on his pants before shaking the stranger's,  _Seokjin's_ , hand. They were rough, calloused. Jungkook found himself holding onto the hand for longer than he should have. He had big hands. It felt natural to hold them. He cleared his throat, let go, and began to stare down at his drink. The ripples in the dark liquid were nowhere near as entertaining as he previously thought they were. He felt Seokjin's eyes bore into him. 

"Dante Alighieri." 

"Hm?" 

Seokjin nodded towards Jungkook's hands. He looked down, found a napkin with his messy scrawl. 

 " _Heaven wheels above you, displaying to you her eternal glories, and still your eyes are on the ground."_

"Huh." 

"A fan of his work?" 

"Oh, I hadn't,"  _Remembered writing_ it."Yeah, I guess I am. How did you recognize it? Are you also . . ?"

"I find myself being a bit more interested in Rumi. I happen to prefer Alighiere's art over his poetry." 

" _The wound is the place where the light enters you?"_

"Is that why you're drinking?" Seokjin smiled, took another drink. 

Jungkook followed suit.

"Isn't it why we all drink?" 

Seokjin laughed. Threw his head back and _laughed._  Although the music was so loud Jungkook could feel it in his bones, he could perfectly make out his laughter. It made a smile tug at his own lips. 

"Yes. I guess so."

Jungkook felt a bit dumb. And _yeah._ Jungkook guessed he was drinking to try to forget something. He found himself tracing the lines of the man's face with his eyes. Watched his throat, his Adam's Apple move. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had been staring. The man was gorgeous. Plump lips, dark eyes and brown hair. He hoped it wasn't just the liquor messing with him.

Those dark eyes settled back on Jungkook, before they slowly narrowed and settled on the crowd. He followed his line of sight. Onto the crowd of sweating bodies. Still jumping sporadically against the rhythm. He vaguely thought about how they looked like bugs.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself." 

"You don't, either." 

He wondered if they would be going back and forth all night. He couldn't say he was completely opposed to the idea. 

Something about Seokjin was interesting. Alluring. The thought of being that comfortable around a man he hardly knew was  _strange._ Jungkook always thought of himself as being quiet and reserved. Seokjin seemed to just be a natural talker. A quick look at how his body was twisted, leaning towards Jungkook, gave him the hint that he was confident.  _Listening. Interested._

Jungkook felt pride swell up in his chest. Seokjin couldn't have been much older than he was. But the thought still remained. An older man was laughing at his jokes, indulging him with conversation. 

"This isn't exactly my scene." 

Jungkook figured. 

"What's your scene?" 

Seokjin turned back to him, studied him. "Home. An art gallery. Perhaps a late night stroll." He raised a brow. "Do I bore you yet?"

"No." Jungkook began to rip at the napkin, watching the pieces of paper fall. The words there slowly becoming meaningless. "I'm a night owl, too." 

"What is it about the night?" 

"The moon?" 

Seokjin let out another laugh. 

"How about the secrets it holds?" Seokjin traces the rim of his glass. Jungkook finds himself staring at his long finger go round and round. "How many lay asleep. I like to walk when there are no others. It clears my head." 

"The air  _does_ feel better when it gets dark." 

 _"Everything_ is different when it gets dark."

"How so?" 

The man looks at Jungkook. 

"I like the anonymity." 

Jungkook smiles. Wants to ask him if they should just go back to his place. He guesses he likes the anonymity, too. Sounds less confusing. That way, he doesn't have to say  _I love you_ if he doesn't really mean it. 

"You don't like people?" 

"I like  _you._ " 

"You barely know me." 

"Exactly." 

They stare at each other. Jungkook's heart is racing, in sync with the thumping beat. He doesn't realise just how loud everything was until they stop talking. Seokjin's voice seemed to ease the ringing in his ears. Taehyung just a distant memory. He briefly wondered if Seokjin would take up the offer to go back to his dorm. A simple  _do you want to get out of here?_ usually did the trick. Jungkook wondered if he could pull it off with the attractive man sitting in front of him. 

"Jungkookie~!" 

_Shit._

He inwardly cursed. Turned to find Jimin prancing towards him. Squeezing past and pushing disgruntled couples in an attempt to get to him. Jungkook grimaced, turned to Seokjin. 

"Well,  _Dante,"_ The smile returned to his face, "It was a pleasure to meet you." 

Seokjin got up and Jungkook  _panicked._

"Will I see you again?" 

The stranger hesitated. "Maybe." 

The sounds of Jimin drunkenly calling after him grows louder. He guessed the stranger he must've danced with all night with didn't stick around. If the stories were anything to go by, Jimin might've be lucky if the person wasn't dating anyone else.

Jungkook looked back to Seokjin. Eyes landed on the empty glass.

"Who was the hottie?" Jimin loudly whisper-shouts into his ear. 

"I don't know." 

Lone ice cubes laid inside. Glistening under the lights.


	2. 002

Jungkook didn't think of himself as a morbid person. He was just interested in things others were not. 

He'd stay up some nights, wondering how Jimin would react if he crawled into his bed. He remembered the night he had drunkenly made out with Jimin. Wondered _what if_ they hadn't stopped that night? What would have happened if they hadn't held back? 

Jungkook finds himself stuck in a daydream, thumbing at the slit of his hard cock.

He thinks of himself kissing down his roommates body, Jimin's fingers wrapped in his hair. Pulling at the strands. Plump lips letting out small mewls and moans. 

Thinks of Jimin's strong legs wrapped around him. Heel digging into the small of his back. The room being filled with sounds of skin against skin. The air between them becoming hot with their panting.

What would have happened if  _he_ stopped holding back? 

He had his fair share of awkward sexual encounters, specially when it came down to women. He considered himself bisexual, but he thought of women as too fragile. Jungkook didn't like holding back when he was fucking. Perhaps that was the reason why they'd squeal, kick him away when he pulled out the knife.

He guesses he should have discussed his kinks with them before fucking. But with men, some of them didn't seem to mind. Reacted with tears, blood and drool instead of panicked expressions. They  _trusted_ him. He had never injured someone severely and always offered safe words. 

But what if he hadn't held back that night? Had Jungkook pulled out his switchblade, what reaction would he have received from his roommate? Fear or lust? Or perhaps a cocktail of the intoxicating mixtures. 

What if Jungkook had dragged his knife down Jimin's chest? 

_Down._

_Down._

Leaving small scratches, the porcelain skin that was once so perfect, now adorned with lines of pink. He wouldn't have applied much pressure, not enough to break the skin. Just to faintly remind Jimin that he had been there. 

And Jimin, so trusting. His pretty eyes closed, bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He'd look so damn  _pretty._ The image would make him so _hard._ Jungkook would slow his hips to a torturous grind, make Jimin whimper. He'd wait for him to _beg_. 

If Jungkook hadn't held back that night, he would have kissed up the column of Jimin's exposed throat. Bite down on his neck, raise his hand up, bring the knife down into his soft stomach. He'd watch Jimin's eyes go wide, he'd cover Jimin's lips with his own. Swallowing down his screams before he moves his lips faster, thrusts the knife deeper. 

Jungkook groaned, came into his hand and blinked the stars out of his eyes. He wondered if Jimin remembered that night. Wondered if he'd be willing to do it again.  _Just once._ Just to see if Jungkook had the strength, the  _sanity._

Only if Jungkook hadn't held back that night.

He blearily looked to the clock. 

_7:33_

_Twenty minutes until Jimin comes back._ Jungkook thought. Maybe then he'd ask him? 

Jungkook grimaced, sat up. Jimin would probably fuck him out of pity. The last time, he had only thrown himself at Jungkook on a whim. Drunk off his ass. 

He'd probably nonchalantly bring Taehyung into the conversation. Reminding Jungkook that  _I don't want to take advantage of you, okay? Think about this. Rebounds aren't fun._

He made a face, walked into the bathroom for a shower.  _Anything_ to forget about the details of  _that_ night. It had been  _weeks_ since him and Taehyung had broken up. Jungkook had fought tooth and nail to forget every small detail of that night. 

The fight, the broken belongings, they were only unpleasant memories that didn't exactly benefit Jungkook in any way. He had tried hard to forget Jimin's stares as he passed him bottle after bottle of soju. Pretended to not see Jimin's concerned glances. 

Tried to forget the clubs, the masses of sweating bodies. The wandering hands, alcohol bottles and cigarette smoke. 

Tried to forget - 

_Seokjin._

Jungkook stopped short. 

He certainly hadn't tried to forget about  _him._ Yet, he did. Seokjin turning into a mere shadow in his memory. A ghost of an encounter Jungkook wasn't sure was real. He was sure Jimin had seen him too. Seokjin couldn't just be a figment of his imagination. 

The conversation they had that night came back to Jungkook. The small glances, how his hand felt in his.  It filled his chest with electricity. He really  _should have_ asked Seokjin to fuck him. Even the club  _bathroom_ would have done _._ Jungkook wished he had bruises, scratches, bites. All done by Seokjin.  _Anything_ to convince him that he wasn't just another daydream. 

 Seokjin had been  _too_ perfect. Something about him made Jungkook's blood rush. The older man almost made him _blush_ that night. He had sat there,  _talked_ with Jungkook. Yet Jungkook didn't have a clue who he was. Just his name.  _Enough information to have him fuck you every other night._

He hadn't known what took over him. He was usually calm, collected. Knew his way around getting information from people.  _Getting. Taking_ things from people.

Seokjin had thrown him off. Hadn't left him in and Jungkook had just sat and stared. Stuttering like some fifteen year old boy. And as Jungkook stepped out of the shower, pat down his wet hair, he tried to stop  _thinking._ Maybe his parents were right. Maybe that one psychiatrist was right, too. Maybe Jungkook got a bit  _too_ infatuated with people, with _strangers_ that wouldn't give him the time of the day.

Strangers who were just meant to stay as such thing. Something as simple as a smile on the train should have meant nothing. But it always meant  _everything_ to Jungkook. He believed everything happened for a reason. Gorgeous strangers were  _meant_ to come into his life.  _Meant_ to excite him. Entertain him. 

There was something _exhilarating_  about it. About the _chase_. The flirtatious smiles, stolen glances. Fake promises and sweet nothings. The constantly, sickly sweet  _I'll give you anything you want_ promise Jungkook knew and trusted in.

If he were to try them with Seokjin, he was sure they wouldn't work. Seokjin was smart.  _Smarter_ than any other pretty boy. He'd fuck him without the promises of forever.

 Jungkook shook his head. 

He was getting ahead of himself. 

_"Yet another body was found! The heart and lungs are missing once again."_

A feminine voice cut through the white noise in Jungkook's head. He hadn't remembered leaving the television on. He grabbed the remote, finger hovering over the  _on/off_ button. 

He stopped. 

Listened. 

_"Officials say the body was identified as a woman who had gone missing two weeks prior._

_The victim went by the name of Ha Ji Won. Officers advice women and children to stay indoors after dark until the person responsible is found. There may be someone dangerous lurking in the shadows. Ha Ji Won has been the ninth victim of what people are calling the Hongdae Killings."_

Something stirred awake inside Jungkook at the sight of the worried reporter. He had heard the talk, but he believed they were just rumors. Petty horror stories to attempt to keep rebellious kids indoors after dark. The feeling in his chest was hard for him to comprehend. It felt like anger. White hot  _jealousy._

Someone seemed to have gone on ahead of him.  _He_ was meant to be on the news.  _He_ was meant to be watching the reporters describe the crime scene he knew so well.  _Jungkook_ was meant to listen, laugh at how they'd never be able to catch him. No one would have a clue. Suspect a thing. 

_University forensics student? Of course not!_

He was young, he was fucking  _charming._ He could've lured whoever in and some random had gone along and stolen all his glory. 

A soft _click_ snapped Jungkook out of his daydream. 

"Jungkook!" The door opened to Jimin, carrying plastic bags. A big smile on his face. "Have you eaten?" 

He paused, watched Jungkook stare at the television.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting you?" 

"No." 

His roommate approached cautiously, put the bags down and breathed. "So you've heard." 

"Of course I've heard." Jungkook replied bitterly, rolled his eyes like a petulant child. "It's nothing but a load of bullshit. Wannabe serial killers don't scare me." 

He shut the TV off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSY CHAP!! Sorry :( It's finally summer and I don't have to focus on my studies as of right now! I also don't have many work days so I'll try to write as much as I can. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write anything else other than serial killers? The world may never know. This is going to be a trip. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Comments and kudos make me happy :)  
> \- go0nies


End file.
